Element girls
by Skovko
Summary: 4 elements, 4 stories, 4 adventures for AJ to take. AJ is having a really good time as he travels through 4 different, dirty stories and meets different women connected with the elements.
1. Water

**A/N:**  
**This story will be the same concept I used for "Alphabet Girls" and "Colour Girls", only with elements instead. One story/girl per element. I hope you'll enjoy.**  
**As always, thanks to everyone that reads, follows, favorites and reviews. It means a lot. You put a smile on my face.**

AJ chuckled to himself as he walked past all the sea sick people. It was a crazy boat ride. The sea was angry. He had a strong stomach and could handle it easily but he seemed to be the only one. Those who weren't puking up their breakfast in a bathroom somewhere were all lying down on the floor.

He stepped over someone he didn't know. The person didn't even acknowledge him. It didn't matter. He was heading outside to feel the sea in all its anger. He didn't care they warned people against it. He could stay close to the door and hopefully feel the water splash up on his face.

He stepped outside and felt like his heart stop. Not too far in front of him stood a woman. She was holding on to the railing and watching the sea. She was wearing a short, tight, foam blue dress. She looked like she had just crawled up from the sea. Her platinum blonde hair was secured in a tight bun. She turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes were like the sea. Deep sea blue. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was the goddess of the sea that was telling the ocean to uproar.

"I didn't think anyone was out here," he said.  
"Strong stomach," she said.  
"Me too," he said.

His eyes dropped to her ass. The tight dress put it fully on display. There were no panties lines so she had to either be wearing a thong or be naked. He felt his dick rise by that thought. Just what he needed. An erection by looking at a strange woman. He looked up and saw her smirk as she watched the bulge in his pants. Of course she had noticed.

"Am I that hot?" She asked teasingly.  
"Your ass is perfect," he said.  
"Do you wanna be inside it?" She asked.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard. She looked serious though. With everyone inside being out for the count, a little bit of fun couldn't hurt out on the deck. He stepped up behind her and grinded his crotch over her ass.

"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Evian," she answered.  
"Goddess of the sea," he murmured.  
"I've been called many things before but never that," she giggled.

She pushed her ass backwards and heard him groan.

"Careful," he warned.  
"Or what?" She asked. "I thought you wanted to be inside my ass. What's stopping you?"

He growled lowly in his throat and pulled her dress up to her hips. She was naked underneath. He sucked on two of his fingers to make them wet and placed them at her asshole. He gently pushed them inside. He could have cum by her moaning alone. She sounded like a god damn siren.

"Hurry," she said. "We're playing with danger here."  
"I don't wanna hurt you," he said.  
"Fuck it!" She said. "Or me. Fuck me. Now! Please!"

He pulled his fingers out of her. He opened his jeans and pulled his dick free. He spat several times in his hand and used it to lube up his dick. No way was he going in dry no matter how horny he was. She might be able to take it but he still didn't want to hurt her.

"Okay, I'm ready," he said. "I'm AJ, by the way."  
"God damn it, AJ, just fuck me already!" She hissed.  
"Your wish is my command, goddess," he chuckled.

He lined his dick up and gently started pushing inside her ass.

"Keep going. I wanna feel all of you," she said.

He pushed forward at the same slow pace until he was buried completely inside her. He held still and placed a kiss on her shoulder next to the strap of her dress.

"Say when you're ready," he said.  
"When," she said. "And fuck me fast. I don't wanna get caught."  
"You asked for it," he said darkly.

He pulled out and pushed back in, back and forward, as fast as he could. He held on to her hips, violently pulling her back against him and pushing her into the railing again and again. She held on to that railing as if she was holding on for dear life.

"Better fucking cum!" He growled. "Fast! Now!"

She cried out like a siren, sounding so beautiful. He pushed through the tightness of her ass, dragging out her siren's song for as long as he could. The second she stopped cumming, he let go himself. He pulled fast out of her, pulled her dress back down and tucked his dick away before anyone would get the brilliant idea of walking outside on the deck in this weather. She turned around and smiled at him. Those sea blue eyes could drown him for all he cared.

"So... Ehm..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Can I interest you in a cup of coffee inside?"  
"No, you go," she smiled and turned back around. "I'm gonna stay here and watch the sea."


	2. Fire

Hair like fire. That was all AJ saw. He kept staring at her from afar. Her hair was long and curly, and it was on fire. Fiery red. She was in a pair of orange jeans and a black top. He didn't care about her clothes though. All he cared about was her hair.

"She's single," Finn chuckled.  
"Who?" AJ asked.  
"Don't give me that. You've been staring at her all night," Finn smirked. "Her name is Fiammetta and she's single. Also a great fuck if you ask me."  
"You've been there?" AJ asked.  
"A couple of times in my younger days," Finn said. "Go for it, brother. I don't mind. God knows you need to get laid."

AJ handed his beer to Finn. Finn winked at AJ and nodded his head in Fiammetta's direction. AJ nodded back and started walking over to her.

"Excuse me," he said.

She turned around. Her cognac brown eyes seemed to come alive as she smiled at him.

"AJ," she said.  
"You're a wrestling fan?" He asked.  
"No, Finn showed me your picture and told me to look for you tonight. He said we would be a great match. My guess is he told you the same since you're here," she said.  
"He did," he chuckled. "So what are we gonna do about that?"  
"I can think of a few things," she smirked. "Follow me."

She started walking and he followed behind. He had no idea what she had in mind but he was curious to find out. She opened the door to one of the bathrooms and waved him inside. Once inside, she locked the door and dropped to her knees in front of him. To his surprise she had his dick out in the open within 5 seconds.

"Wait, what are you..." He started.

He let out a loud moan as she took him in her mouth. That mouth felt heavenly. She released his dick again and gave him a naughty smile.

"Finn told me to take good care of you," she said.  
"Fucking Finn!" He chuckled.  
"Do you want me to stop?" She asked.  
"Fuck, no!" He growled.

He grabbed her head and forced her mouth back to his dick. He tangled his fingers into her hair and felt the movements of her head as it kept bobbing up and down on his dick.

"Fucking god, Fiammetta," he moaned. "You got a sinful mouth."

He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a few minutes. He pulled her head away by her hair and looked down at her.

"I wanna be inside you," he said.  
"It's okay. I can finish you like this," she said.  
"I know you can but I want to be inside you," he said. "So get up and get out of those jeans."

She smirked and stood up. He watched her step out of sneakers. She opened her jeans and took both jeans and panties off. He pulled her close and kissed her while backing her up against the wall. His fingers went to her pussy and he smirked against her lips.

"So wet," he said. "Did sucking my dick make you this wet?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"You're just a little, horny slut, aren't you? You want my dick badly, don't you?" He asked.  
"So badly," she answered. "It hurts. My pussy is on fire. Please, take my pain away."

He lifted her up and entered her. He groaned as he felt her wetness around him. He set a steady pace, watching her as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Such a pretty, little slut," he said. "You're my slut tonight, aren't you?"  
"Just yours," she said.  
"My slut tonight," he repeated. "I'm gonna have my fun with you."

He carried her away from the wall and placed her on the sink. She leaned her head back against the mirror. His thrusts came harder now. He kept watching her as she moved her head from side to side. That fiery red hair sticking to the smooth surface of the mirror. He kept pushing in harder. She finally cried out and he let go at the same time, both of them moaning in unison as they tumbled over the edge.

"I'm going home with you," he said.

She opened her eyes and smirked at him.

"You are?" She asked teasingly.  
"I wanna come inside that mouth once," he said. "The other three times I'm gonna fill up your pussy again."

Her eyes widened at those words.

"Other three times?" She asked.  
"This was one. A blowjob and three more times will be five," he grinned. "I'm going for a full hand tonight, baby doll, and you got no choice but to open that pretty mouth and spread those slutty legs for me. Such an eager, little slut you are. Yup, I will have a lot of fun with you tonight."


	3. Wind

"Stop it!" AJ growled.

All he got in return was a giggle. He didn't know who the woman was who was playing games with him. She kept sneaking up behind him and blowing her breath on his neck. She was gone everytime he turned around.

"I'm serious," he said.

She giggled again behind the wall next to him. He was in a haunted house attraction. He had gone there with Luke and Karl but somehow the three men got separated. AJ was on his own, and one of the workers kept coming for him with her breath.

"Karl? Luke?" He called. "Where the hell are you guys?"

He felt her breath being blown on his neck again.

"I swear to god!" He growled.

He turned around and stared at a woman in a white dress and with long, flowy, white hair. He wasn't sure if it was a wig or not. She wore contacts for sure since her eyes were white too. The white lady. A ghost in this haunted house.

"Please, stop it," he said.  
"Am I scaring you?" She asked.  
"Kinda," he answered.  
"Then I'm doing my job right," she said.

He couldn't help but smile at that. He was a grown man getting freaked out by being breathed on. For some reason she was giving herself away. She was out of character as they stood there talking.

"I'm horny," she said. "Are you horny?"  
"Huh?" He asked.

They heard voices around the corner. She took his hand and pulled him behind a wall that he didn't know could move. She pulled him down to sit on the floor and placed her finger on her lips. He kept quiet while the people on the other side passed them. As soon as the voices were gone, she pushed him down to lie and straddled his legs.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Ssh!" She shushed him. "You gotta be quiet."

She was fast to open his jeans and pull his dick out. She smirked at the sight of his proud member standing up straight.

"Really, buddy?" He looked at his dick. "I know she's hot but we're in a haunted house."

She giggled at him talking to his dick. She moved further up and lifted her white dress enough for her to pull her panties aside and slide down on him. He grabbed her hips and hissed.

"Damn!" He said. "Easy, girl."  
"Auretta," she said. "My name is Auretta."  
"AJ," he said. "Pleasure to meet you."  
"Now shut up," she said.

She placed her hand over his mouth as she started riding him. His eyes rolled back in his head. He had never felt anyone ride him that good before. He couldn't hold back no matter how hard he tried. Luckily he didn't need to. She came fast and so did he. She kept holding her hand on his mouth until he was done moaning.

"Fuck," he whispered.

She just smiled at him. She jumped off him and ran off. He quickly fixed his pants and got back on the other side of the wall where he was supposed to be. No other worker breathed on him as he made his way through the house. Outside Luke and Karl were waiting while talking to the man who sold tickets. The haunted house was run by two brothers named Jack and Bill. This was Jack if AJ wasn't mistaken.

"Did you enjoy it?" Jack asked.  
"Very much," AJ smiled. "Your white lady scared me though."  
"White lady?" Jack looked confused. "We don't have a white lady."  
"Sure you do. She kept breathing on me," AJ said.  
"Seriously, dude, we don't have a white lady. We got a killer clown, a guy in a hockey mask and other fun ones, but no white lady," Jack said.

For a moment AJ felt scared. He couldn't help but think that she had really been dead. That he had sex with a ghost.

"She said her name was Auretta," AJ said.  
"Oh!" Jack looked towards his brother who was further away. "Hey Bill! Auretta snuck in again!"  
"Did she fuck anyone this time?" Bill yelled back.

Jack smirked as he looked at AJ again.

"Did she?" Jack asked.  
"No, we were just talking," AJ lied.  
"Sure. Talking," Jack chuckled. "Auretta doesn't talk. She's a freaking nymphomaniac using our house to prey on men. I should start charging more for this shit."


	4. Earth

AJ saw the van pull up outside his house. He knew a gartner would come and work on his garden today. He wanted a flower bed. He moved away from the window before the gartner stepped out of the car. He might as well go greet the man. He walked to his front door and looked surprised as a woman with earth brown hair put in a ponytail walked up to him.

"AJ Styles?" She asked.  
"That's me," he said.  
"I'm Avani," she said. "Should we take a look at your garden?"

He escorted her out in the garden and pointed out where he wanted the flower bed to be. He could probably have done it himself but he wanted it professionally done. And he could afford it. Might as well spend some money on something he was gonna enjoy everytime he was home.

"Do you need my help for anything?" He asked.  
"No, I got this. It's not gonna take more than a few hours. You can go inside and relax," she said.

He wanted to object. She was a beautiful thing with her earth brown hair and her hazel brown eyes. He knew better. He had to let her work. He would only be in her way. He walked inside and watched her work from a window every now and then. Everytime he looked outside, her working clothes seemed to have become even more dirty.

"Fuck me!" He muttered. "You're so gonna be in my dirty thoughts tonight."

He sat down with a book and tried to make his mind think of anything but the woman in his garden. A while later his door bell rang. He walked out and opened for Avani who was dirty from all the digging.

"I'm done," she said.  
"Already?" He asked surprised. "You look thirsty. Can I interest you in some lemonade?"  
"That sounds good," she said.

She followed him into the kitchen and accepted the glass of lemonade. She drank half of it and smiled at him.

"I got a confession to make. I'm actually a big fan," she said.  
"Really?" He smirked. "Who's your favorite wrestler?"  
"This is super awkward since it's you. I had no idea why my boss insisted that I took this job. He didn't tell me it was you. He knows I'm a fan," she said.  
"Interesting," he said.

He moved up in front of her and stood way too close to her. She licked her lips nervously as she looked up at him.

"Married?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.  
"Boyfriend?" He asked.  
"I'm single," she whispered.  
"So you won't mind if I do this," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her. He took the glass from her hand while still kissing her and managed to place it on the table without knocking it over. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moaned into the kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"When are you supposed to be back?" He asked.  
"Boss gave me all day for this job," she answered.  
"Great," he said. "Let's work up a sweat then."

He swung her over his shoulder and she shrieked in surprise. He carried her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. She couldn't help but giggle as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her in place. He tore her work clothes off her and leaned over her while pushing two fingers inside her. He watched her as she moaned softly.

"I am gonna fuck you so hard," he smirked.  
"Please," she whispered. "Fucking break me."

He pulled her fingers out of her and she mewled in frustration. He smirked and slapped her pussy once which made her yelp.

"Stay!" He growled. "If you move one inch..."

He got out of bed and undressed while he constantly kept his eyes on her. She watched him but she didn't move. He crawled back on the bed, grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He leaned over her and rubbed his dick on her entrance.

"Come on," she said.  
"Beg for it," he said.  
"Please, AJ," she begged. "Please, fuck me. I need it so bad."  
"Good girl," he smirked.

He snapped his hips forward and buried himself balls deep inside her. She cried in a mix of pain and pleasure as he kept fucking her like there was no tomorrow. He leaned further over her, pressing her knees down to her chest and making himself able to go deeper into her. She clenched the sheets and cried out, cumming violently while he kept going.

"Please!" She cried. "It hurts!"  
"I know," he said darkly. "You told me to break you so I'm fucking breaking you."

He kept fucking her at this angle. Hard and deep. Making her feel pain and pleasure. She tried twisting her upper body around but she couldn't get away. He kept moving at the same pace until she cried out a second time. Her walls squeezed him tightly and forced him to let go too.

He leaned back on his knees and let go of her legs. They fell down on either side of him. He sat there in between her legs and watched her catching her breath. She finally opened her eyes and gave him the cutest smile he had seen in a long time.

"You broke me," she said.  
"You asked for it," he said.  
"What happens if I ask for it again?" She asked.  
"Try it and find out," he smirked. "But right now, we both need a shower. We're dirty and sweaty."


End file.
